nohands the BABY!
by apptrullyfan6
Summary: highroller turned nohands into a baby.nuf said
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO HELLO! HERE COMES A NEW HERO 108 STORY! WHERE ONE OF THE CHARACTERS TURNS INTO A...BABY! OH I DO NOT OWN HERO 108 OR STARR SHE BELONGS TO DEVIANTART MEMBER GalaxyGirl5! she has picked out the pairings nohands (a.k.a for her li shen) and starr and alpha girl and mano now...ON WITH THE STORY oh nohands well li shen can now use his hands thanks to starr thankies starr!**

**li shen:what's going to happen to me?**

**me:you turn into a baby**

**li shen:WHAT?**

**starr:it can't be that bad I'll take care of you**

**li shen:*blush* o-ok**

**me:awwww **

**li shen:*blush*o-on with the story**

On a tuesday in big green first squad was fighting highroller's army li shen was kicking the zebras butts when highroller yelled ''YOU WOULD BE LESS OF A THREAT IF YOU WERE SMALLER!'' he then toke out a ray gun and shot li shen with it.''LI SHEN!'' starr yelled running over to him but, when she got there she saw that highroller's ray had turned li shen into a baby! ''guys come over here li shen was turned into a baby!'' starr yelled as first squad came running over to them.''AWW CUTIE!'' sonia said coeing at there new baby leader ''ga ba habobobobo''*why am I a baby?* li shen yelled in baby talk ''we better get back to big green'' starr said grabbingl li shen in her amrs taking his and her turtles with they got back they told only apetrully,woo, and he air force ''hahahaha! this is to good!'' chou laughed.

Starr carried li shen into his room until she stumbled apon a book.''Hmm what's this?'' starr thought picking up the book li shen saw this and started crying and whining ''aww what's wrong..oh! you don't want me to see what's in here'' starr said opening the book until she came across a page that read:

_dear starr,_

_ever since you came I noticed a sparkle in you you were always sweet,smart, and full of you cured me I was so happy I hugged you it felt good well I'm not so good at telling anyone this but I love you._

_will love you always,_

_li shen_

Starr blushed when she finsished then she turned to baby li giggled when she saw the little baby covering his red face ''li shen I feel the same way'' starr said ''ado gugagaga''*starr I-I love you* li shen said in baby kissed li shen just as chou walked in ''aww should I leave you too alone'' chou said making kissy faces at them Starr blushed and walked out of the room with li they left li shen gave chou a pouty look for intturupting his kiss.

Chou just chuckled and gave li shen a kissy face causing li to blush furiously.''agba goohabo''*I don't like chou* li shen said starr giggled at the cute little baby in her arms ''you sure are a cute little baby'' starr said giggleing again when seeing li shen and li shen went into first squads briefing room ''so we should probily give li shen a fake name'' lin chung said there were many ideas like max,henry,nickie,and beebee but none were picked.

Starr said ''how about ricky?'' li shen nodded at the idea and his new name was now next day 'ricky' got up early and walked or should I say crawled around big green he relized how big green was when your for 'ricky' second squad found him ''hey look at the cute baby!'' alpha girl said grabbing 'ricky' in her arms.''Your sooo cute!'' apha girl gushed taking the baby into the second squad briefing room ''who's the kid'' kowloon said ''ricky li shen nephew'' alpha girl said ''well the kid is cute but he's LI SHENS nephew your rivals nephew'' arch lee said.

Starr walked into second squad briefing room to get 'ricky' ''ok alpha girl how about we take li shen with us on our girls day out'' starr said ''GAG ABO ABO''*STARR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?* ''ok!'' alpha girl said walking li shen out of the room ''gag abo abo''*I'm not gonna like this one bit*

OK SO WE ARE DONE RIGHT NOW

starr:oooh! I can't wait for the next chapter

li shen ('ricky):gagagaga*I can wait*

me:anyway...REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO HELLO! WE ARE BACK WITH NOHANDS THE BABY!**

**li shen:gahabo*I hate you***

**me:to bad!**

**li shen:*little baby pout***

**starr:awww he's so cute**

**li shen:hahgoo*your cuter starr***

**starr: what did he say?**

**me: he said you cute**

**starr:awww *kisses li shen***

**li shen:*blushes***

**alpha girl: how come they got everything!**

**me: wanna do the disclamer**

**alpha girl: no**

**rosefinch:I will..Apptrullyfan6 does not own hero 108 or li shen(a.k.a nohands) or starr(deviantart member GalexyGirl15's OC) she does own mary**

**mary:yes she does**

**chou:*mutters* you cute**

**mary:huh?**

**chou:-/- nothing**

**mary:ok now-**

**me:on with the story!**

**mary:HEY!**

**me::D**

**mary: DX**

* * *

><p>The girls toke li shen into starrs room where they started to play with girl bounced him on her knee,Sonia played ring-around the rosy,rosefinch played peek-a-boo, but starrs game I think li shen liked the put li shen on her lap and started to sing a song, li shen blushed with hearts in his came in and laughed alittle at li shen ''can I see him?'' chou said ''hmmm sure'' starr said handing li shen over to toke li shen and started spinning him around ''look! another pilot!'' chou said before screaming in pain because li shen bit his finger ''HAHA! good one!'' sonia laughed as mary walked in making chou blush.''Aww chouy's got a cruuush!'' rosefinch cooed as chou's blush deepened.<p>

Li shen giggled at his enemies humiliation glad that he didn't have to ''fly'' two weeks woo finally made a potion to turn li shen shen was thrilled and starr was to ''ok now li shen drink this and tomorrow you will be back to normal'' woo said then his dress poped up li shen thank woo and drank it and waitied till the next shen then had a dream that he was kissing someone he smiled hoping it was starr until he saw a white uniform,then a white cap, then his eyes met a red eye and an eyepatch ''MANO?'' he said before waking up.

Li shen's dream was the least of his problems when he woke up he looked in the mirror and saw a girl staring back at him he touched the mirror and saw it was true he was a GIRL!.''hey li sh-'' starr stopped he sentence when she saw li shen ''starr help! I don't know what happened!'' li shen said sounding more femine then he(or she) wanted.''Don't worry I'm gonna get help''starr said running to comander apetrullys room while ''lina'' shen was thinking of ways she was gonna kill woo the ''wise''.

When starr came back with apetrully he looked shocked but then calmed down and brought 'her' to woo the ''wise''.''WOO WHY AND I A GIRL?'' ''lina'' shen said pulling woo into the air ''oh I must have given you the wrong potion don't worry it will disapear in...7 years'' woo said scared still

...SEVEN YEAR?

**SORRY IT TOKE SOOOO LONG I GOT CAUGHT UP IN SCHOOL WORK ANYWAY THREE NEW COUPLE STARR X LI SHEN , GENDER BENDED LI SHEN X MANO AND CHOU X MY OC MARY WELL I GTG SEE YOU AGAIN (oh p.s. to the monkey princess li shen is nohands but just he can use his hands and has the name li shen since I don't think nohands is his name and devintart member GalexyGirl5 came up with the name Li shen thankies! p.s. she is also the owner of oc starr)**

**lina:I hate you woo**

**woo:I'm sorry**

**me:shut up we're leaving**

**lina:oh! bye!**

**woo:bye**

**lina:shut up**

***lina attacks woo***

**me:*sighs* this will be a looong seven years**

**woo:you said it*gets pulled back into the fight***

**me:goodbye*waves while fight is behind me***

_**review please *angel smile*:)**_

_**oh I'll end the story!*evil frown*:(**_


End file.
